I Keep Wishing
by chelle24
Summary: This story is about a young girl called Andreen and how she had to struggle through life     please leave reviews


**I Keep Wishing **

**A: N All people in this story belong to me. Please leave me feed back and let me no if you think this is any good!.**

**Andreen is 24 and has been hurt so much in her life and she still holds out hope for Mr Right!**

**Andreen`s Dad William always was hard on her and her brother and their mum!**

**He never felt like Andreen was worth anything so made her pay for it !**

**Will she ever find a way out ?**

**Will she ever find love ?**

**Will she ever find Mr Right?**

**CHAPTER 1**

**My name is Andreen I am not the most good looking girl or at least I don't see it. Iam 5ft 7 and half inch with shoulder length brown hair and big bubbly blue eyes or that's what everyone says. They say that they tell a story of there own I just laugh and say know way. I am of thin build not that you could tell with my baggy clothes.**

**I am the last child born into a family of three.**

**I have has one brother called Will and one sister called Carol. Growing up Carol always got spoilt by dad his name is William she was always the favourite she always got on all the school trips and everything she wanted. Never got told off for being late or ground for not being in at the right time.**

**She would always make fun of me as I didn't have many friends I would always be on my own reading getting lost in a book and wishing I was there in the story not were I was at that moment . I didn't have a lot of confide to make friends and find it really hard to walk up to someone and say hey.**

**I would sit for hours reading and thinking some day this will be my life everything in it will be exactually what I want it to be.**

**All I had was my faith and my thoughts that give me the strength to care on.**

**I grow up in a house were shouting and getting beat up was a thing that was always there , I had a sister and brother who never let me spoke for myself and thought speaking for me was better . I always had to shout to be heard and even at that it never happened. Everything just became life!**

**I remember watching one night as my dad beat my brother from one end of the house to the next for being late into watch me and my sister. I remember after my dad stopped and left trying to check if my brother was ok and he wouldn't even let me look at him and all I could think was he's ashamed I seen that when it wasn't him that should have been ashamed. My brother was only 17 years old then and I was 12 years old all I could think was I will never ever want to turn out like him.**

**I went to the bathroom to clean the mess that had been made in there for dad hitting Will and sat on the toilet seat and cried I couldn't believe my dad could do it to his son.**

**I waiting on my mum Elizabeth getting home to tell her what happened she couldn't believe it and I always wondered way my mum didn't leave my dad then .**

**My mum has an illness called fibromylagia and in the early years when we were babies and younger years that was her really bad times she always tried her best to be there for us and do everything she cSo I guess that's why she always stayed with him. Well that's what I thought till I started to get older.**

**I remember the one person I always used to go to about everything and tell everything to. My Granddad Hugh he was not only my Granddad but my best friend. **

**He taught me how to cook when I was old enough and how to iron and how to swim.**

**I always felt safe with my granddad and I new no one could hurt me while I was with him , He always told me story's and he would sit with me for hours.**

**He would take me swimming on a Saturday just me and him and it was always so special because it was just us.**

**When I took sick and William would tell me everyday the story about the little girl who cried wolf my Granddad would be the one up with bottles of juice to make my feel better and hugs to make me smile. My dad never believed me when I said I was sick he used to say I was putting it on to get out of school.**

**I never liked school I always wanted to be somewhere else not there and I didn't scare about listening to the teachers but I wasn't the little girl who cried wolf!**

**I remember granddad saying to me as I got older a saying that I still uses to this day it was about my dad being the house dog and town saint!**

**I asked him once what it had meant he told me that when my dad was out in the town everyone thought he was a gentleman but little did they know that behide closed doors he was a dog treating his wife and two of his children like dirty on his shoe .**

**Everyday I would wish for something better and wish that someone would find me and change everything. That I would wake up in the morning and everything was a dream.**

**People say that god sets our path but if that is so way would god pick this for us?**

**As I got older I started to date and went out with a boy named John Clark he was 24 and I was 16. I thought he was brilliant.**

**He samed like he was everything I wanted. One night we went out together and he started taking drugs I couldn't believe it he changed after that and started hitting me and being nasty he was just like my dad . I hide it for a while then I got up one day and thought no way iam better than this and he's just like my dad I take enough of this at the house.**

**So as much as it hurt me I walked away. I found out after a while that he as cheating on his girlfriend with me and she was pregnant! I felt so bad and nasty and I didn't no but I should have how didn't I , John didn't live near me so when he would ring and say he wasn't getting down I wouldn't think much of it as I thought something had come up little did I no that he was lieing. It did help that I would keep putting myself through everything thinking how could I not have known and thinking of that poor girl.**

**So as I tried to pick up the pieces from that I thought never again will I let anyone make me feel that way in my life.**

**The days after were so hard but I went on as if nothing had happened and hide the marks of bruising from everyone and tried to put John to the back of my mind .**

**Everything was the same in the house dad shouting and drinking, me scared to breathe the wrong way.**

**Mum didn't get out much or much of a break so she would take a few hours on a Friday to go to her friends which she was always only allowed a few hours.**

**So one night my mum went across the road to her friends for tea and they got chatting and mum didn't notice the time and she was late home and I new what was for happening my dad was waiting on her coming in and I thought to myself tonight things will stop there will be no more beating in the house it will end tonight .**

**It has to end!**

**I remember looking out the window and seeing the full moon with a circle round it and thinking circle round the moon a sign of trouble not far behide I new what was coming I could feel it …..**

**Please review and let me no what you think!**

**Reviews mean love !**


End file.
